Madara's Darkest Secret
by Broken Uchiha
Summary: My take on a time if Madara were to be alive and his adventures with a young lady he has met.
1. Introduction

A sigh would escape from pale lips as their owner turns his back to the sight before him. Crimson stains the forest floor seeping from wounds on still warm bodies, why these fools dared to challenge him he truly did not know but nevertheless it no longer matters. Sandal clad feet begin to move into a sure direction, his home, he felt tired after the events that took place, moreover due to the fact it was night than the battle being exhausting. It wasn't too long before he stopped a moment in front of a cave before continuing to a door just inside, swiftly entering. Now inside he would go about his ritual upon coming in removing his sandals in the doorway then walking to his bedroom he would remove crimson armour leaving himself in just his black underclothing for a quiet night of rest. This was his plan but alas after taking his armour off a presence entered his home, although not an enemy this still proved troublesome as the person came to his room.

"Madara-san it's good to see you safe." a young girl would say a bit shyly. Dark straight hair going down to her shoulders with dark eyes to match, and skin slightly more pale than Madara's own she was indeed a beauty not that she would admit it. Currently a light blush adorned her cheeks and she was twirling a strand of hair while looking down at her feet.

"Did you doubt me?" Madara would ask no emotion escaping his voice although he was taking in the sight of the girl before him in an analytical manner.

"N-no… it's just...I worry," the girl frantically says before continuing, "I-I'm sorry, I will go."

Turning around she would start to walk quickly away, or she would try as a hand gripped her wrist in a tight hold. Admittedly Madara knew why she was here he was just unsure how to proceed with her. He hadn't really considered a relationship prior but this girl had an infatuation with him, one that he did not mind which surprised himself. He did genuinely enjoy her company as well and so here he was preventing her now from leaving.

A quick tug towards his bed, meant to have her to where she could land sitting, however a bit too much force was used and she wound up just falling onto her back atop the mattress. A sigh escaping his mouth Madara now stood there waiting for the girl to sit up knowing if he moved what had just happened would be misinterpreted. Finally, after a moment of laying there wide eyed, she slowly pushed herself up before he spoke.

"I apologize for upsetting you, Akari," he would say uncharacteristically, " I was attacked however as you see I am fine." he finishes in a softer tone.

"I see," Akari replied before adding, "Hey Madara-san do you remember how we met?"

The fact of the matter is he did very vividly, in a matter of being in the right place at the right time. It was night and not in the most favorable conditions by any means, as he recalled he may have actually been injured somewhat at the time. Akari, now she was in an awful state at the time, perhaps it even being a miracle that she is alive now. It was not a fond memory for this fact but one nonetheless.

"Why do you ask?" he says answering in his own question watching the young girl.

"N-no reasons, please don't mind me," she replies rapidly now sitting up and moving quickly to the door. "Well it is late out I will leave you to rest." she finishes before leaving, not just the room but the residence as a whole.

Madara stays alert until he can no longer sense her in the area before finally managing to get to his bed to lay down. He stares at the ceiling a while trying to figure out why Akari would bring up their meeting. Unable to come to a conclusion however he pulls his blanket to cover himself and proceeds to drift asleep.


	2. Festival Please?

_Chapter 2_

The sun would just be starting to shine over the horizon warming the waking planet with its rays. Some found this time a good one for training, Madara being one such person. He would be practicing in a self made training area a decent distance from his home. A slight pant paired with dampened skin goes to show he had been here already for a while not that he needed it, he was strong, but even so that was no excuse to allow himself to get sloppy. Deciding it time for a break he would sit on a nearby fallen tree pulling out some water and taking a drink while thinking. Long ago he would have company for this routine but now it was just him, oh how he missed that company. Before he could get too melancholy Madara decided to pack up loose shuriken on the ground and start to head back and get ready for the rest of the day.

Now emerging from a quick shower and getting dressed Madara would go through the provisions he had left. He appeared to be low on food, and since he was not exactly welcome in any village this meant he would have to go hunt later on. Confident this would not prove too much an issue he would not be worried. Just as he was getting ready to turn around though a bag of food was dropped in front of him, as to who had dropped it he was now looking at the culprit eyebrow raised.

"I saw you were running out of food last night so i thought i would pick this up for you." Akari said answering the unspoken question before adding a bit nervously, "I hope that alright".

"It is fine you saved me the trouble of hunting later, as well as gave me more variety than i would get from doing so," Madara stated looking over what was brought. He would begin putting the items away Akari moving to help him with the task.

"Sorry for disturbing you last night Madara-san, I was just upset by something earlier that night but shouldn't have bugged you."

"By what?"

"Hm?"

"What upset you?"

"Oh, nothing you should be bothered by, just ran into an old friend… and it didn't exactly turn out happy times is all"

"You sure this will not cause problems later?" Madara asks suspiciously, Akari seemed tense.

"It shouldn't, I do not plan on seeing them again anyways." she would reply to him a slight pitch of her voice seeming abnormal.

Madara did not believe her, not entirely, but it was her business not his, until it affected him anyways. They silently finished the task Madara then pulling out and old book and looking through it as Akari went to a corner of the room pulling out a knife and piece of food starting to whittle it a bit both a pastime and way to calm herself. This went on a few hours before Akari abruptly stood catching Madara's attention momentarily.

"Well it is dinner time, I think I will go cook for the both of us." She said in a noticeably happier mood.

Wait, dinner time? Madara looked over to a clock, forced into his home a few weeks ago by none other than Akari herself, and sure enough it was. How he lost track of time this badly he did not know but nevertheless he found a thin cut piece of fabric he decided to use as a bookmark and put his book away going to watch the woman as she was preparing their meal. By the ingredients she appeared to be preparing a stew, it had been a while since he had one he typically setting for just cooking whatever he had till edible nothing more nothing less.

"Why are you cooking for me, and why didn't you alert me to how late it had gotten sooner?" he decided to ask.

"I felt like it and you seemed to be really into whatever you were reading" she stated not losing focus from her own set task of preparing the stew, "You do not have to watch me you can go back to your book, not like I am going to poison you or anything, " she adds with a slight giggle.

In fact he knew she wouldn't she was just acting curiously for him, the scene as well amused him a bit she looked like a wife cooking for her husband. However considering she brought it up, even if jokingly, she probably did not like him watching her as such and so he did go back to his book until she called him over for a bowl. The meal went by fairly quiet and peaceful until.

"Hey Madara-san."

"Hm?"

"So I heard of a festival taking place in Konoha later tonight."

"Your point?"

"I was was wondering if you…," her cheeks would start to get a red tint and she would twirl a strand of her hair as she tries to get out her words, "if you would go with me maybe?"

"You do understand I am not exactly welcome there."

"So we could disguise you or you could even use transformation, pretty please." Akari begs.

Madara would take a moment to study her, she seemed nervous but determined at the same time and so with a sigh he finishes his food then stand and performs a few hand seals. A cloud of smoke appears and just as quickly dissipates to reveal a child version of Madara in a dark yet still festive kimono looking at Akari with arms crossed. Akari of course was looking at him in shock. To her he looked adorable, she does love kids, so it was taking all her willpower not to rush over and squeeze him in a hug. Although Madara was getting slightly irritated by the staring and decided to break the newly found silence.

"Shall we get going if we go now it should be started when we get there." he says in a less deep and more childlike voice than Akari had ever heard come from him. Nodding quickly she would rush to put on her own kimono which she had apparently brought with her at some point. 'Wonder how long she has been planning this' madara thought to himself heading to stand outside the front door to wait on her. The wait was not too long, she emerged in her kimono, dark with a floral pattern, as well as her hair pulled up in a bun with a hairstick matching her kimono used to hold it in place, he had to admit it looked quite lovely on her but he would nonetheless turn and start heading to the village.

"H-hey wait," she'd say with a bit of a pout though it was no effort to catch up to him in this moment.

"If we wait we may miss something, i assumed you wanted to be there to see everything did you not?"

"Well it'd be nice but I am happy to well, to just spend the night and have fun with you."

Madara would quirk an eyebrow to this but let it slide, he honestly doubted he would have a good time. The last time he had been to a festival and had fun his brother had been there with him, his brother who is now sadly dead due to a battle with the Senju long ago. That said he also knew it would not hurt him to leave his base, not to mention since it was in Konoha he could perhaps get intel on the Kyuubi's jinjuriki, and if he didn't come Akari would be pouting for a while to come and this was easier.

An excited squeal breaks these thought and he looks up to see they had made it and the festival has indeed just started. The chatter was near unbearable already with the different conversations going making it impossible to get decent intel.

"The festival is grand this year!"

"I think I ate to much."

"Mat did you hear about the game?"

"Blame you know who..."

"M-Madara-san?" He was startled at just hearing Akari's voice cut through the crowds. "Madara-san are you ok?"

"Yes, I was just a tad overwhelmed by everything, I have not been to a festival in awhile," he says to reassure her, "I am fine now, also its best you not use my name while we are here."

"Well what should I call you?"

"I do not know, maybe Takashi or something?"

"Alright, Takashi-kun," she says with a slight giggle, "Well what would you like to do first?"

"Again, I do not know maybe the kingyo sukui?"

"I do not trust the goldfish to live too long with you watching over it but ok." she responds with a giggle grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards it.

"I do take offense to that" Madara responds with but allows her to pull him, it looked more natural that way like a parent or older sister meaning less people are likely to get suspicious. Oh he hoped to have this festival over quickly, especially cause it took him an embarrassingly long time to actually get a goldfish. The one he did get was Black in coloring with a rose colored patch on its head, but since Akari was cooing over it he decided to give it to her as they walked. "You said it won't live long with me anyways so there." he says simply.

They stayed at the festival for a few hours which, to the surprise of Madara, he did wind up enjoying. They played games together, bought matching kitsune masks from a mask stand, and overall just enjoyed themselves. Only one woman had stopped them and was was simply to ask how they were related to which Akari had pulled him into a tight hug and said they were siblings. Madara was disappoint however when the hug was broke off not that he would ever admit it but now they were heading inside his base laughing of all things. Madara would be quick to undo the transformation, him now back to normal in his plain black kimono he had had on prior during the day, although opposed to his normally emotionless face he would be smiling and look rather at ease in this moment his eyes back on Akari taking in her view now again and starting to appreciate it.

"I guess I should get going now and leave you at your own thing now," she says stepping back slightly not used to having his attention like this, "Besides i need to get Rosie the fish in a proper tank."

"Or you could stay for the night," Madara would say in a tone of voice Akari had never heard before, "It is quite late at the moment."

"I do not want to bother you Madara-san"

"It is no bother to me." Madara would say stepping closer to her and leaning in laying a soft kiss on her cheek. "You allowed me to actually have an enjoyable time tonight, this is the least I can do."


	3. Akatsuki Christmas

_Chapter 3_

A cloaked figure walked or rather skipped down a corridor, stopping just outside of the door and taking a moment to look behind themself. Stone walls would be adorned by red, blue, green, and white lights. Not the usual look they were used to but at this time of year it was to be expected, besides it kept the morale up. Taking a quick Breath they would burst through the door and…

"MERRY CHRISTMA!"

The other inhabitants of the room would cover their ears before sending glares at the cause of the shout. This caused the man in a black cloak, red cloud patterning, and orange spiral mask to jump back overdramatically in a sense of fear. After a moment a blonde man in the same cloak would stand, stomping over to the masked man and would grab him by the collar.

"TOBI, WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TO COME IN HERE SCREAMING?"

"B-but Senpai, now your the one screaming." Tobi would reply to which a punch would be thrown at his mask only to be stopped upon another voice speaking up.

"Deidara, Tobi, both of you enough." Said the leader of the group, a man in the same cloak, orange hair, and piercings in his face.

Deidara would turn in a quick moment of rage before backing down but throwing glares between Tobi and their fish like comrade that would be slightly chuckling at the display that had just happened. Yes, Deidara was severely regretting having joined the Akatsuki at this moment. Soon after the other member would return to chatting amongst themselves until a blue haired female, Konan, stood and announced it time for them to open presents. They had all anonymously gotten one present for one other member so no one had any idea what to expect.

Still they opened their presents, Itachi received a case of dango which he abruptly took elsewhere to eat. Deidara had received some detonating clay, as well as a book, "How to not blow yourself up for Dummies", he vowed to find out who gave him his gift and get revenge. Kisame, well Kisame got a new cloak, wrappings for samehada, and a bowl with a bright orange goldfish. Zetsu got a plant an binoculars, apparently he like deidara had been a recipient of a gift of someone who wanted to be "funny". Konan got paper as well as a book of different shapes of origami she could use some of which she did not already know and was happy to learn. Pein simply got a "Best Leader in the World" mug, he shrugged he could use it for coffee in the morning. Kakuzu got the thing he loved most in the world, he had received money. Hidan got a sharpener to help him sharpen his scythe and stakes used in his rituals. Sasori got a variety of parts for puppets to help him reconstructing, making, or repairing them. Tobi opened his present to find a teddy bear which he pulled out and squeezed tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you! Tobi loves it" He exclaimed overjoyed.

Everyone besides Itachi, Pein, and Konan laughed at the sight, and that's because, aside from Zetsu they knew who he was, or who he claimed to be anyways. Tobi proceeded to skip out the door with his teddy bear shifting halfway down the corridor to a normal walk he would begin to think to himself, not as Tobi but as Obito. Thing were going very slowly as their plan had been interrupted and changed. The ten tails, or rather Gedo statue had somehow gotten stolen and who knows what done with it. To make matters more complicated in an incident possibly related Madara had been revived, and not in the old age Obito had last seen him in but at a younger age his battle ready prime age at that. Know one else knows of Madara however and Madara himself said it was better that way as it allowed him freedom to locate the Gedo and to fix their plans around it. However, Madara has not contacted him for months, it didn't seem like the man at all. Obito made up his mind to go locate him to find out what was going on, after visiting Rin's grave and giving her the teddy bear and fresh flowers.


	4. The Nightmare

_Chapter 4_

Akari jumped back in response to Madara upon him kissing her cheek, which was now very red as she tried to get sense of her words. As she was doing this Madara was watching her an amused smirk on his face as his arms were folded atop his chest. He looked more...vibrant Akari noticed, was he like that a second ago? In all likelihood he probably was and he, he kissed her! It was a peck on the cheek but still, she couldn't help but freak out over it her heart pounding extremely hard. Madara, well Madara just watched on that amused smirk never leaving until Akari finally, after what felt like eons to her, got some words out.

"I-i-i'm glad you enjoyed the n-night with me, but I insist I go home, you must be tired, Bye!" She said in a hurry rushing out the door before she could embarrass herself further heading straight home.

"Well she seemed quite flustered. Who was she anyways Madara?" A new voice asked coming from behind Madara.

"No one you need to be concerned about, Obito." He replied adding "What brings you here anyway?"

"I hadn't heard from you for quite a while so I decided to come check on things." he answered a bit of bitterness in his tone. He was still dressed in his Akatsuki cloak which mostly concealed him, although here his mask would be absent, not that he needed it. Madara looked him over a minute noting his tone and body language becoming more stern himself.

"Everything is going smoothly on my end, can you say the same or can you not tell me because you have abandoned your position to come and ask me ridiculous questions?" Madara inquired to Obito fixing him with a glare.

"I…"

"Was not thinking and should go, now" he interrupted Obito making said man flinch back before respectfully bowing to him and heading to the door to leave. He had no option but to trust Madara right now but was he hiding something, either way Obito would be in danger if he stayed longer and so just left.

Letting out a sigh Madara stood a moment thinking. He could go to bed, but at the same time he had a lot of energy at the moment and did not feel tired at all. Finally he simply went and sat down and started to think about things. He probably should have expected Obito to show up he really did fail to keep contact, but the situation at hand was quite difficult and the boy would likely mess everything up for him. Madara just had to keep calm and push forward as best he could until the time was right. He looked forward to this time when he would reclaim eyes from Nagato, finally ridding himself of the borrowed sharingan he currently had, and reclaiming the gedo statue to continue his work towards the the eye of the moon plan. Only there was in fact one hindrance to Madara, the problem was Akari.

Akari proved to make things quite difficult for everything Madara had planned. He had to act carefully around her as to not frighten her away or risk her meddling in what he did. Not to mention she would have a very crucial role to play when things were said and done. In the end he supposed it was a trivial matter he would do whatever necessary to make things work.

"Maybe I will get to see you both again when this is all over, Izuna, Kage."

The night was passing by quietly after this, Madara eventually moving to lay on his bed staring at his ceiling. He could have been there for hours until he noticed his bedroom door start to open. He jumped up startled, how did he not notice someone come in, no matter they will be dead in a moment. At least this was his thought until he saw Akari on the other side of the door.

"Did I wake you Madara-san? I am awfully sorry." she said with something in the undertone of her voice that had him on edge.

"No, I was simply lost in thought and did not hear you." he responded moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Akari Quickly moved to sit beside him actually snuggling up to him which had him raise an eyebrow at her.

"I see. Madara after earlier I couldn't get you out of my head." She said nuzzling up against his neck her hand moving close to a place making Madara tense before he stood up facing her a stern look on his face as he looked down at her.

"Thinking too much it would seem"

"I don't think so besides it was you who started it." She would smile sweetly at him starting to open her kimono slightly standing and moving forward towards him to which he moved back. "You offered for me to stay the night right?"

"I did not mean as this I...Akari you are acting rather strangely."

"I didn't know this stuff bothered you older brother." A voice said behind Madara to which he turned to be met with the sight of his late brother.

"I-Izuna how?"

"How what? How am I here when you gave away my eyes, given to you to protect the clan, to someone else?" he asked Madara a deceptively friendly smile on his lips.

"It had to be done i will get them back, Izuna please, please do not be mad." Madara said moving to hug his little brother tightly. "I missed you so much" he continued though no response came.

A wetness started to seep through Madara's kimono making him pull back slightly only to jump further away in shock. His brother, he has shifted to the sight of when he was mortally wounded by Tobirama. Izuna's eyes were gone and there was blood everywhere, looking down he discovered dark marks on his own kimono. Reaching to touch it and bringing his finger to his sight he saw blood to which tears would now be falling down his face.

"What's the matter brother" Izuna asked.

Madara could believe what was happening, it had to be a joke right, a genjutsu. He was starting to breathe harder now before letting out a yell having another moment of surprise as he felt himself jolt into the air one moment then hit cold hard floor his blanket covering his feet and himself in sweat as he looked around now. Nobody was in sight and so Madara took a deep breath and calmed himself examining his room before coming to a conclusion.

"A nightmare… why am I having nightmares" he groaned to himself.


	5. The Cave

_Chapter 5_

A week later things hadn't gotten much better for Madara, his nightmares were getting worse causing him to have a lack of sleep in turn making him irritated and oftentimes lost in thought. He still worked towards his plan however, now more than ever before although Akari as well had been ever present in this time. She had noticed the subtle change in his behavior and in endeavor to try an help him would stay around him trying her best to draw him into conversation or get him focused on something other than his studies of which she did not know what it was about. Madara typically shooed her away a bit ignoring her mostly but this did not even deter Akari.

"Madara-san all you ever do now is look at those books, why don't we go outside and train, or walk, or get ice cream, something different?"

"I am far too busy Akari." he would reply simply writing something down on a piece of paper beside himself before going back to his reading.

"Busy reading, doesn't that get boring."

"Studying." Madara would correct her. "There is something important I am working on."

"What?" she would ask in a tone suggesting she did not believe him.

"Nothing of your concern."

"You know, Madara-san, I am just gonna keep bugging you until you do something else."

Madara would look up from his book fixing her with a glare, her resolve however seemed unshaken and so with a sigh he bookmarked his spot laying the book over his paper and getting up. Motioning for Akari to follow he left his base heading towards the forest with a casual walking pace. It wasn't difficult for Akari to keep up with him at all as she blindly followed him happy to get him moving. After a few minutes of walking they would stop Akari looking out in awe, an abundant flower field lay before her eyes truly a beautiful sight to behold. As she went to look at all the flowers Madara just watched her a slight smile appearing on his lips. They stayed like this for a couple hours until something caught Madara's eyes.

"What the…" Madara would say moving towards where he saw some movement a moment ago.

"Is something wrong?" Akari asks worried.

"I think someone is out here. Come, we need to catch them now."

"Y-yes sir."

With that they ran to the edge of the field which led into more forest, although there in was the problem. Madara didn't know which direction the intruder had taken once in the forest until again he saw a blur of motion which he and Akari chased after. Eventually during on and off sighting of the figure they wound up facing a cave where the figure would be standing.

"What on earth." Madara would say a disbelief and shock shown in his eyes.

"Do you know her?" Akari asked looking between him and the figure.

"I do but…" not finishing his sentence he would begin to move.

The reason for his moving is the woman had entered the cave and he did not want to lose track of her. Once inside the cave however he would let out a small string of curses for she would have vanished and not only that but the interior broke off into a few paths. Akari was in not too long after a worried look on her face as she looked at the divides. Taking a moment to think Madara finally grabbed her wrist telling her to stick close they would check the middle path first but they would check together. He was very much wary for traps to be set and did not want them separated as they made their way down the dark tunnel. They would eventually come up on a light which they went to reach to discover they could have taken any path and ended up there seemingly in a small pocket area.

"Madara-san, this is getting kinda spooky." Akari said moving to stick closer to him.

"Hmph. I can't deny that but there is something going on and that woman is likely the key to figuring it out." Madara stated a bitterness lacing his voice like venom.

"The lights seem to just be going further into the cave."

"Akari we need to go, normally I would send you back but...Look in this situation it is far too dangerous too and besides as long as you are with me I will keep you safe." he would reply is words seeming to calm her a bit.

Following the lights they went ever deeper into the cave coming up on a large cavern. Crystals would be lining the walls irradiating light so it was quite easy to see as a large lake was seen within. Large stones would be sticking out of the water making a rather convenient natural walkway across to the other side. On the other side of the lake would be a floating ball of light to which Madara would activate his sharingan and pick up on a surprisingly familiar chakra source.

"Amazing isn't it?" A voice rang out causing Madara to quickly pull Akari behind him his sharingan spinning as he faced the person who spoke.


	6. Unsettling Encounter

_Chapter 6_

Fixing the speaker with a glare Madara stood defensively in front of Akari as he watched them. It was a male somewhat shorter than Madara with a ghostly pale skin and black hair. His eyes looked like soulless black pits at he smirked at the pair. He was dressed in all black except a beige symbol on the front of his shirt, a symbol Madara recognized belonged to that of the Ayakashi clan, a clan thought long extinct. Their clan had a water based chakra nature but also a kekkei genkai that allowed them to work with spirits if he recalled correctly.

"You do not look too happy about the work done here, Madara-san" the male said in a cocky attitude before continuing, "Are you perhaps unhappy to be in the presence of your long since dead kin?"

As the male finished his sentence Madara would go through a set of hand seals launching a fireball about double the speaker's size at him. To his displeasure however the man dodge landing using his chakra to stand atop the roof of the cavern. A bit of rubbled shook down from the force of the jutsu some taken note of. No wonder they didn't just outright attack it would destroy the place, that said if Madara could get Akari and himself out he could launch another jutsu in with enough force to cause the section to cave in. Easier thought of than done however as he'd also have to keep the man trapped as well as make the rest of the journey out of the cave hoping the cave in did not affect the rest of the system. Instead he finally decides to try and probe for information.

"What makes you so sure we are in their presence?" Madara asks mocking tone to his voice.

"Let's not play games you know full well what my clan is capable of." the man answered in a scoff adding on, "Names Seiji by the way."

"I do not have time for a dead man's name." Madara responded almost getting interrupted.

"And yet you have only thrown one attack at me, I do not think that makes a dead man." Seiji teased.

"That could change very quickly." Madara said jerking forwards a bit but not moving, a mock to see what the other man's actions would be.

Unfortunately for him Seiji had not moved, he had called the bluff standing there a triumphant smirk on his face. It irritated Madara greatly he could not act as he pleased in this space. Making up his mind he tried to get Akari to move towards the exit while staying behind him. Seiji didn't make a move watching them as they left but not bothering to follow.

A few minutes of careful maneuvering, as well as Madara swapping spots with Akari moving behind her to keep between her and the man, they finally made it out of the cave system and situation as a whole. Not stopping here he grabbed Akari holding her under his arm and rushed her back to his hideout taking an indirect route to ensure they were not followed. Luckily for them they were not although why they did not know.

"That was scary." Akari stated as she got set down inside his base.

Madara simply grunted in agreement flipping through a series of hand seals and setting up a camouflage barrier around the base. From here he instructed Akari to get some rest while he went to his personal study gathering a series of books and flipping through them. This clan being back could only cause problems for him, he knew this, so he was looking up his information from long past years and present day to see if there was a way to gain a comfortable advantage over them.

The next morning Akari woke up and found her friend still stuck in his books. Deciding to make breakfast she tried to call him over but he didn't budge. It would be a few hours before Madara finally closed his books with a sigh. Looking over Akari he made a decision, and he planned to act on it immediately.

"Akari stay here, I have to go meet with someone and I do not want you outside of here until my return." he instructed sternly.

He got a nod in response and quickly exited the door taking care to not disrupt the barrier as he now heading in the direction of the Akatsuki base. He would get his eyes back, that would give him a sure advantage against the enemy. Although this meant he'd also have to reveal himself to the members and if needed forcefully take control after he obtained his rinnegan from the person to whom they were lent.


	7. Stress

_Chapter 7_

Pein would be sitting in his office drinking some coffee in his new mug before getting back to work. He was looking through reports the other members of the group had turned in to him over the last few days. Nothing out of the ordinary was reported which was good in the sense they were not in danger but bad in the sense that the gedo was missing and unable to be summoned. If they could not manually find it their plans could be ruined a thought that troubled him.

"Why don't you take a break for now Nagato." Konan's voice would ring out from behind him.

"I just did, I had a nice cup of coffee." he responded.

"I mean more of a break, you have barely left your desk for weeks its not good for you." she would explain a worried expression on her face.

Pein would let out a sigh and stand up, he knew she was right. Walking out of the room both he and Konan would notice smoke coming from the kitchen. Rushing in they would see Hidan frantically trying to put out flame over the stove top. He was throwing water on it which was not enough of watching it Pein grabbed corn starch and a pot lid first dousing the worst of the flames with the powdery substance before placing the lid on the remaining for it to burn out. There went dinner for the night, yet another issue to be solved for the group.

"Hidan clean up the mess and get the smoke out of here" Konan yelled at the addressed man.

The rest of the day would be filled with disasters like this for all the members who, because their leader had been busy looking at reports and not giving them missions, were all at base arguing. Kisame at Hidan for trying to cook his goldfish, and then not even being able to manage that and burning the poor fish to a crisp. Deidara at Tobi for being annoying all day long and pestering him to play board games. Sasori was yelling at Deidara fed up with the blonde's screaming at the other man. Kakuzu joined Kisame against Hidan due to the cost of the damages caused by Hidan trying to cook. It was an overall mess in the organization.

Itachi and Konan sat quietly watching the drama unfold until footsteps were heard outside. Konan got up to check and came back with a few pizzas the sight of which shut most the members up as they all came to grab a slice. Even Pein was finally enjoying the quiet as he ate his share of food.

"Leader-san" Itachi began, "You've been having us send you reports more than usual, is there a reason?"

"Just being cautious for the time, after that night we do not need anymore surprises is all. Pein answered calmly.

In actuality Pein had been told to refrain from telling the members aside from Konan about the Gedo Statue. It made searching for it harder and honestly Pein himself did not understand the reason to keep a key component of their plans missing a secret. Regardless he kept up the front he was told and simply had the members on the lookout for either strange chakra signatures or abnormally large ones, unfortunately him having to expressly explain to Hidan that he ment larger stores than Kisame had. Regardless, his answer seemed to be enough for Itachi, at least for now.

The rest of the night proved to be quiet and peaceful. The members now fed begin to file slowly to their respective rooms for the night. It was soon just Pein and Konan in the living room enjoying some quality time with each other. They haven't had the liberty of being with each other like this for a while and they both enjoyed it very much. That was until they heard a few loud bangs on the door followed by the sound of it opening. Pein got up moving cautiously towards the hallway to see who had entered and couldn't help but stand there stunned at the sight he saw.


	8. Change in Management

_Chapter 8_

The image on the other side of the door was Yahiko, but how was this possible considering Pein was using said man's body to represent himself at this moment. Something was off as well, the eyes were dull and his mouth hung open. Through his chest a light sword appeared to be poking through and looking to the door a few stab marks in the general area as well as dent around where his head would be resided. Konan now got up to check gasping at the sight that no sooner than she saw the body seemed to disappear into nothingness.

Madara stared at the pair in front of him blankly a moment before pushing his way through. That clan appeared to be targeting the Akatsuki now sending a false ghoul of Nagato's friend to their door. Simple enough to dispatch but drew unwanted attention to him in his entry. No matter ignoring the man and woman now trying to catch up to him frantically he pushed past Nagato's office into the hidden room behind the back wall. Konan especially was frantically pleading with him now to stop in his tracks but Madara refused to even acknowledge her presence.

An invisible force pulled at him but he resisted it throwing a glare at the walking corpse adorned in chakra rods behind him. Nagato was trying to use the rinnegan against Madara, a fake on at that being a mirror of his own eyes in a corpse due to the chakra rods. If it had been anyone else they may have been sent flying by now but with Madara he withstood it flaring his chakra enough to distract the pair before moving on following traces of his own chakra to where Nagato was inside the odd machine. It was over in a moment.

Konan rushed to Nagato's body as Yahiko's hit the floor. At this point more members of the organization were appearing to check the source of the ruckus that had happened. Madara simply walked past all of them Itachi watching him closely as well as Tobi who, seemingly appearing out of thin air, followed Madara. Getting a small distance from the group Madara transferred something to his free hands, rinnegan eyes, and with his bloodied fingers plucked out one of his current sharingan replacing it with the rinnegan doing the same with the other. When that was done the rinnegan reverted into Madara's eternal mangekyou, to three tomoe, and finally his normal black eyes.

"That was quite the ruckus," Obito's voice rang out from under Tobi's mask.

"There was little choice, there are problematic people running about that required I get my eyes back to deal with." Madara answered patiently watching as the members minus Konan and Nagato gathered around them.

"Who the hell is this now?!" Hidan near screamed out lifting his scythe until Kakuzu hit him hard on his head.

"Watch your mouth Hidan." Kakuzu stated watching Madara cautiously.

"Why should he un. This guy is trespassing is he not?" Deidara asked.

"Unless you want to start a fight with the only person who could hold their own against the first Hokage I'd shut my mouth, and trust me you do not want to nor do we have the funds to clean up the mess it would cause." Kakuzu answered

"Obito surely this is not the best you could do to hunt the tailed beasts." Madara mocked looking over the group. "I am very disappointed. Regardless, I have no choice but to take control to deal with our problem."

Most the members watched dumbfounded aside from Kakuzu and Itachi. A clammer began which an icy glare from Madara quieted almost immediately. He most certainly was not joking but this of course wouldn't sit well with everyone.

"And why would we follow someone who hurt our real leader!?" a female voice screamed out from behind the crowd, Konan tears still in her eyes.

"The choice is your own but I'd advise if you value your wretched lives you do as your told." Madara replied simply.

Konan was about to say more when the shaky hand of Nagato reached up and stopped her. He was still alive, at least for the moment. Choking back her words Konan moved to tend to Nagato wrapping his bleeding eye sockets with a medical wrap in attempt to cover and stop the bleeding. Kakuzu and Sasori moved to help her tend to Nagato while the others looked around a bit confused on what to do or say next. Obito in his guise of Tobi suggested they all play a card game which resulted in everyone ,including Madara, rolling their eyes.

"I will give everyone the night to process the news but be prepared for assignments by morning." Madara said walking away from the main group.

He hadn't had the time to really explore the base so he gave himself a tour trying to familiarize the scenery while he thought. Actions needed to be taken and quickly but he himself was not entirely sure if it was truly time he took over the Akatsuki yet. Everyone had gathered themselves however and he would make it work regardless. Hoping Akari would be safe as well as actually stay in his own base until he got back he knew he had to get things in order here before moving forward.

The Ayakashi clan, a clan that meddles with the dead to toy with the living. Madara refused to be undermined by them, besides more than them messing with his plans now he had a remaining vendetta against them. They would not escape his wrath nor would they throw him off track to his goals, this was something Madara remained absolutely adamant about.


End file.
